heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-10-08 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Wildcat Verse Wildebeest
The party has started! The lights are on, the crowd is already showing and bets have been placed on the mysterious metahuman fighters. The excitement is thick in the air; two fights are planned for tonight. The first two metahumans declaring themselves Mr. Awesomeness and Bufftastic. Obviously, Bufftastic is a big favorite of the women as they scream at him, much of their screaming including: "Kick his a$$! Make him bleed!" The men always knew women were really bloody thirsty, they just normally hide it well! In either case, Bufftastic looks like a feral. Mr. Awesomeness on the other hand, looks little more than a kid, but when the fight begins, he gives almost as good as he gets. Spit and blood fly, perhaps a tooth or two as well (mostly from Mr. Awesomeness), and the fight is perfectly prolonged by Bufftastic as he works his opponent. The kid's power of speed does not save him. By the time Mr. Awesomeness in the badly designed spandex is taken out of the ring, he has to be dragged out but he is alive. Bufftastic with his pointy ears and too long tongue which he flicks at the women struts out of his gate the victor. The next fight is where all the excitement is however. The fighters were purposely kept a secret. Fighter A is reported to be an old-time hero and Fighter B is reported to be a young, rabid feral. The old world meets the new world, and it is much talked about how badly the old-time hero is going to take it. The odds are not in his favor at all. Tony Stark isn't exactly showing a lot of enthusiasm. The best Tony can pretend is...interest. The truth is...somebody had to infiltrate, and who better than the rich guy with a reputation for being interested in exotic entertainments. Always before, though, he's drawn the line at blood sports. Now...he's hiding his discomfort very well. (Seriously. He's not even that keen on boxing, let alone cage fighting of any kind...he'd much rather be watching a Formula One race right now). Of course, the crowd as well as most of the higher ranking members of the Meta-Brawl are unaware of just how young the upcoming fighter is. Even his handler is keeping him from talking to long to anyone that happens to talk to him. After all, some people might be willing to look the other way for adults who are willing to abuse themselves for the amusement of the crowd and a bit of cash. Of course, Wilde had gotten away from his handler for a few moments, mostly because he wanted to watch the first fight. It's just like the wrestling on TV that he loves, of course it's a lot more dangerous. But he watches the battle between Bufftastic and Mr. Awesomeness, rocking on his large gold booted feet. He's just watching from the sidelines, but it's hard not to spot a 12' demonic looking feral creature in gold armor. And it is only because of the nearby thugs that are discussing how to handle the huge monster of a thing that prevents it from becoming a scene. When the handling arrives, he is anything but pleased. He growls at Wildebeest, and pushes/leads him toward the partial wall within one corner of the warehouse. "You moron! How are we to start the next fight if you aren't down there? You are never to leave the sub-levels you worthless animal." His tone is pitched low so it doesn't carry, but Wilde can hear every word. Demeaning and cruel, Wilde isn't even half way treated human. "I'm going to have you chained until the fights no one," the handler threatens. Of course that is when Roulette comes out finally to her balcony with two mafia-like escorts. She wears her signature revealing red dress, showing off her dragon tattoo as she sits down. Her brown hair pulled back sharply into a bun. She wears light tinted sunglasses inside to hides her eyes to not promote any friendliness. Cool and professional. She frowns slightly as she sees Wildebeest being lead back downstairs. The punishment of the handler is likely not going to be pleasant when she whispers to one of her escorts. Tony Stark cannot help but stare at Roulette as she comes in. He's a straight male. She's a gorgeous woman wearing less than she should. He pulls his gaze away from her in time to see the twelve foot feral being berated by his coach. Unfortunately, he can't hear the words, he's only aware the guy's in trouble for something or other. "But I just wanted to watch!" It sounds quite a lot more like a whine than a demand, to those who happen to be paying attention. Wilde just offers a bit of a lip curl to his handler, but rather than cause a scene he just hangs his head and mutters a quiet apology. "I'll be good, I promise!" He insists, stomping one of those large gold booted feet. Wilde picks up his headdress armor, wanting to be in full costume for his debut fight tonight. After all, the spectacle is part of the entertainment. Finally things are straightened out and it's time to introduce the fighters. There's a lot of pomp and circumstance, as the handler shoves Wildebeest towards the ramp down to the ring. The music swells and Wilde steps out onto the ramp, throwing his arms up and snarling loudly. He knows that's what they like to see. He charges down the ramp and leaps into the awaiting ring, throwing his arms up in the air as his name is announced. "More Animal Than Man! A Brutal Beast with No Morality! Our newest up and coming star fighter for your amusement.... THE WILDBEEEST!" "Ladies and Gentleman!" The announcer is loud and booming over his mic, "Now listen closely! Not to be outdone, in the other corner is none other than the original Wildcat from the disbanded JSA!" Suddenly the gate opens and Wildcat steps into the ring. A frown is on his rough looking face and he cracks his knuckles as he looks vaguely about for a brief moment before studying his armored opponent. Talk about huge! His frown deepens, but he just crouches, getting ready to fight. There does not appear to be any urge to run in him. A large man by normal standards, he is dwarfed by Wildebeest. Wildcat's own introduction causes mixed reactions. Some laugh, others call out crude comments about him being an old man, and how useless wannabe superheroes are. Mostly, the response is negative. It calls for a passionate crowd however as they are already screaming at Wildebeest to kill Wildcat! Least the ones lost in the blood sport, others are just screaming for him to kick Wildcat into the past century where he belongs and so on. Roulette just smirks and crosses one long leg elegantly over the other, the peeks of her bare knees noticeable above the short railing of the balcony. Her arms rest along the back of the loveseat she sits upon, her escorts sitting in chairs nearby so to be close at hand without crowding her. Tony Stark frowns, leaning forward. Something about that man...but he can't put his finger on it. Not right now. The limelight, likely, will preclude Wildcat or Wildebeest from noticing *him*. Up and coming star fighter implies young, and the coach is being harsh to him. Tony can read that much, can understand that little sliver of what is going on. Wildebeest has never heard of the JSA, having lived a rather sheltered existence for the last 12 years. But when the gate goes up and he sees the man dressed in what looks like Kitty Footy Pajamas, he can't help but cock his head just a bit. Wilde reaches back and pulls off his headdress and the connected armor, leaving him in just the gauntlets, gloves, and trunks. The armored headdress is placed on one of the corner posts of the ring. Wilde doesn't like wearing the armor in general. Wilde doesn't have an ounce of the decades of experience that Wildcat has. So he's at a disadvantage there. Not to mention he's nervous being in front of so many shouting people calling for blood. Wilde rolls his shoulders and charges at Ted like a freight train. Wildcat smirks, "You are going to need that armor kid," he says with a hint of mockery. Then wiggles his fingers as if to beg Wildebeest to come on. His body language alert and at ready. When Wildebeest charges, he is ready. The kid his quick, and Wildcat twists to the side, purposely dropping to the cemet flooring to trip his legs up with Wildebeest's ankles to hopefully send the wild charging guy head over heels for him. He isn't ready to go there with flying fists yet, he wants to test this contender first. Roulette's eyes narrow behind her low tinted sunglasses. Her torso leans forward slightly and she snaps her fingers to summon a glass of wine. Her eyes then wander to scan the crowd just as a new attendant arrives with her wine and some whispered information. She whispers in return, and give or take a minute, a minion is soon working their way through the crowd toward Tony Stark. He's rather noticeable...especially as its too dim in here to wear shades. He has a glass in one hand, sipping from it occasionally. Right now, though, he is actually watching the fight. Calling for blood? He's not doing that. He's just...watching. Considering. Of course, as illegal as this is, they ARE volunteers. While Ted can pretty much get away with calling anyone a 'Kid', he doesn't know just how on the nose that is in this case. Wilde may watch a lot of Pro Wrestling, but he doesn't have a great deal of personal experience. He's a strong and potentially dangerous fighter, but he has to get his mitts on someone first. So Ted is lucky he has the advantage there as well. Wilde very nearly charges right out of the ring when Ted manages to get out of the way of his charge. He attempts to halt his momentum, until Ted tries to trip him. Wilde actually does go head over heals, landing outside of the ring onto the hard concrete floor. A loud snarl of frustration echos through the ring, as Wilde recovers to his feet and throws a wild punch at one of the corner posts, basically obliterating it easily. The laughter that sprung up from Wildebeest's ring ejection halts a moment later when they see what he's capable of. "C'mere.... Kitty!" Wildcat raises an eyebrow, "Ooooh, temper tantrum much kid? What did that wall ever do to you?" He can taunt with the best of them. But he already flips backwards and handstands a brief moment before he flips back to his feet and is ready once more. Inside his mind though, Wildcat is running through what he can do. He is working to classify Wildebeest's moves, and see what would be most effective against him. Aggressive attacks will likely get him killed; so joint locks, throws, leverages and pressure points are likely the best bet. He knew he should have picked up Aikido, but it just looked so darn wussy! Still, he has Hapkaido and Capoeira to depend on. And that is exactly what he does. "If I'm the kitty, does that make you the doggy? Do you wear a leash too?" Subterfuge, acrobatic play, feints. "Let's give it another go, charge kiddo, charge, see if your bite is as bad as your bark." Wildcat flashes his teeth in a wicked grin. He is ready this time, he is going to use the kid's strength and size against him. That's what Roulette wants people to think in either case. The truth of the matter is another thing. Roulette enjoys it more when they aren't willing anyway. Soon enough, the minion reaches near Tony and leans toward him to speak as quietly as he can get away with, "Roulette would like to see you. If you will follow me, Mr. Stark." As long as Tony follows, the minion will lead him to the door behind the betting table, and up to the balcony with Roulette. Well. This is interesting. He might be busted, but he can't exactly say no to the hostess. She also might just want to find out if he's as good as they say. In, you know. Picking up his case...after all, you don't leave things lying around in a place like this, Tony moves to follow the minion. Wildcat's banter normally might serve to put his opponent off their game, so they'll make mistakes and give Ted the advantage. In this case though, it's simply getting Wilde riled up. Unlike his handler and the others, he's been mostly tamed into submission. Against Ted though, he doesn't have the same restrictions. Wilde climbs back into the ring, stalking towards Ted. "Shut Up!" He shouts with a growl, throwing a wild punch at Ted's head as he moves in close. Anger causes a clouding of judgment, so it still works in his advantage. Wildcat isn't about to see what will happen to his head if Wildebeest hits though. Likely look like a watermelon being busted open with a mace. Don't ask, so Hawkman did it for fun one summer JSA picnic! The old man leaps straight up, and soon has his hands balanced on the Wildebeest's thick wrist, using the boy's strength against him to give him an 'in'. Wildcat twists and soon throws two booted feet toward Wildebeest's face while balancing on Wildebeest's own arm, ready to tumble when Wildebeest thinks to drop his arm. "Told you to keep the armor on kid!" It doesn't pay to get too confident though, because he is getting quite a good look at the large meta's claws on those huge fists. Enough to knot anyone's stomach. Roulette is there in the balcony, easily sliding over on her love seat. She pats the seat beside her. "Hello Mr. Stark," having one of the Asian accents, but which one? The untrained ear would not catch which one, and the trained ear might take a guess at a few possibilities. "How are you faring this night? This is your first even I believe...and such an amusing bet you placed!" A grin flashing across her beautiful face, her left cheek tattooed with Asian Characters. Wildebeest throws a few more wild punches, growling a bit in frustration. Ted's a lot more skilled than any assume, considering he's just a baseline. "Stand still!" He stomping one foot down on the ring, causing it to issue a loud groan from the weight and the power. And then to add insult to injury, Ted manages to drive a couple good kicks to Wildebeest's face.... causing him to step back a moment. Wilde lunges for Ted as he tries to get away.... trying to grab him in a hug, a bear hug to be more exact. " Tony Stark responds simply, "I think there's a saying about age and treachery." He sits down next to her, setting his bag at his feet. "And I just came to satisfy my curiosity. I suppose this was rather inevitable." Metas fighting for money, that is. Wildcat isn't so lucky this time! He should have dodged instead of trying to repeat the same trick by jumping. It means he gets caught low on the ribs and around the stomach by the bear hug. He grunts in pain, it flashing across his face quickly. He can feel some of the lower ribs crack, it isn't a pleasant sound or feeling, and it's painful as all get out! Wildcat luckily has one hand free, and his other wrist is not crushed as it is cushioned between his body and Wildebeest's. His free hand moves forward to do a throat jab, and hit a pressure point right afterwards in one of the shoulders to cause a numbness in one arm hopefully. Movement is going to be more difficult after this, he just lost an advantage. Husky laughter comes from Roulette as she moves her sunglasses to slide them atop her head. Cool brown eyes are revealed, and her lips curl almost wickedly in their feminine manner. "Of course. They have no real rights; heroes are little better criminals in the eyes of the law and the good citizens! What people fear is suddenly transformed into something for their amusement. It is a perfect solution to the 'Meta Dilemma'. Not to forget, also profitable." Of course money is involved. "I hope your curiosity is not only appeased but you are finding some enjoyment from the entertainment." She mmms as she looks down into the ring at the actions of her Wildebeest. "The house champion is doing so-so. I suppose I should have known Wildcat wouldn't be an easy fight when he approached me. No matter how old the man says he is, he is careful. But Wildebeest should still crush the old fool," her grin so very wicked indeed. Wildebeest thankfully doesn't outright try to kill Ted. But the bear hug is powerful, regardless. Ted was right though, he shouldn't have warned him. While Wildebeest is rather dense, there are sensitive spots to target. Wilde actually proceeds to drop Ted to the ring, trying to stomp on him as his hands move to his throat. His shoulder is numb now also, Ted's strike making it less useful in combat, making him depend mostly on the other arm/hand. "C'mere!" He growls again, trying to stomp the Wildcat... even though he's thankfully missing anything vital. Tony Stark considers that. "I think it's a fairly even match, actually. Age and skill against youth and strength." Is he getting enjoyment? No. But he's faked enjoying many things before, he can manage this, leaning a little bit forward and flinching as Ted hits Wildebeest in the shoulder. "And for some of them, I suppose, not many other ways to earn money." Ribs hurting or not, Wildcat can roll! He has to, to survive. That's all there is too it. Even then, when coming up from a stomp, Wildcat ends up getting indirectly kicked and that helps him roll plenty out of the way with a grunt. Ah....bruises? Understatement. Wildcat gets up a little stiffly. New plan. The pressure points worked, but it requires getting close and personal. His dexterity is down, but his footwork isn't, not yet anyway. He's too darn stubborn! Wildcat suddenly moves in close, to take away the advantage of Wildebeest's long reach, but he works his feet. Shifting his body weight and movement to make it difficult to body check him. His hands lash out to try and nail some pressure points in Wildebeest's lower back and thigh, not all the hits landing right or effective, but if only a few are, it is a good thing for Wildcat. The man is sweating, and who wouldn't in his situation? Roulette mmms softly, "Perhaps...but with more experience in the ring," she says a little hopefully about Wildebeest. She waves one hand vaguely, her nails long and red. "They make a decent wage." The willing ones other than Wildebeest who is owned hook, line and sinker. The slaves just get to live another day if they do well. "Of course if the lose, they get nothing. It's a harsh world out there, and losers are worthless. Then again you should know that as a businessman. You cut out the ones that are disappoints." Wildebeest offers a few rubs to his shoulder, while attempting to smash Ted underfoot. "STAY STILL!!" Wilde offers, shouting the worst alarm ever. Ted's smart to get in close, as Wilde tries to punch of knock him back as he moves in close and starts attacking pressure points. "C'MERE!!" Ted manages a really good strike at the back of one of Wildebeest's lega dn causes it to go out from under him.... dropping him down into a crouch. Wilde rather than just turning to throw a punch at Wildcat, instead flails around wildly throwing punches at the man. Tony Stark considers that. "Sometimes. Of course, sometimes it's just that they're in the wrong place. Or need an appropriate incentive." Yes, he's deliberately sounding ruthless. He detects that this woman might well be dangerous. He can't let her dominate him. "Your fighter needs a little bit of discipline." Obviously young. "Jeez-Wizz Archie, what bee buzzed down your pants?" Wildcat's smart comments coming back as he kicks off a side wall and leaps to grab a crack in some of the chucked wall sections that Wildebeest had destroyed earlier. But he isn't there to stay. No. It doesn't matter that his ribs are hurting, his back muscles are knotting and he feels like he just wants to take a bottle of pain killers right now. Instead he leaps off the wall to bring his knee toward Wildebeest's exposed stomach, putting his weight behind it. It may not damage Wildebeest, but might knock the wind out of him. Hurting this fellow isn't easy, upsetting him is however. "Oooh, I like that, incentive." Roulette then frowns distinctively. "Yes, such talent but his discipline...I shall have to speak to his handler," the warning in her tone. The poor handler! But one red clawed hand reaches out to touch Tony's arm as Roulette leans toward him. Her breath warm near his ear, "Perhaps you have some suggestions for my ring to make it a little more entertaining? It could prove an interesting side-profit," wanting to make use of Stark's weapon engineering likely. One leg uncrosses, and then the other smooth one lifts to cross over her formerly top leg. The bare flesh exposed much too high by the highly slit dress on both sides of her hips. Poor Tony is caught between beauty and ruthlessness. He gets all the bad luck with women. A wise man once said, the bigger they are... the harder they fall. Just as long as Ted can avoid being grabbed and tossed around like a stuffed animal, he has the advantage over Wilde. When Ted leaps away out of range, Wilde leaps forward on his knees trying to grab for Ted once more. "C'Mere." Ted manages to strike his kick to Wilde's stomach just as he's bounding for him, sending Wildebeest back onto his prominent backside. Wilde growls, slamming his fists down on either side of himself.... smashing them through the ring where they get caught for a moment. It's like a raccoon trying to get something shiny out of a knot in a log. If he'd open his hand, he could easily pull his hand out. Instead, Wilde struggles annoyingly... trying to yank his fists free. Tony Stark considers that. "Have you considered options other than direct combat? It strikes me that people might enjoy some kind of obstacle course." Yes, he's making suggestions...well, he's likely extremely distracted right now, and to be honest, his suggestion is reasonably harmless. Besides. He needs, right now, to convince her he's sleazy enough to be interested in this stuff. As opposed to what's under that dress. Which is *definitely* interesting. Wildcat doesn't wait for Wildebeest to recover; he knows he doesn't have much longer that he can push the pain aside. He clasps two fists and when he rushes forward he swings them toward Wildebeest's temple. If they connect, again they aren't enough to knock the young fighter out but it should hopefully be enough to make him dizzy. The handler which would be watching nearby would hear Wildcat say, "Call the fight. The kid could accidentally end up drawing the crowd in, and that would happen before I go down." He sounds confident in that, though in reality it might not be the truth. Roulette chuckles, "You may have a point. And incentive would be the key, no? Something worth while at the end of the course. Perhaps a cure to a poison, a key to unlock chains to gain their freedom otherwise they owe me so many fights, or..." The handler goes to make a call to Roulette's right hand minion. They speak for the barest of precious seconds before the minion leans toward Roulette and whispers something in...Cantonese? This interrupts Roulette's conversation. Likely a good thing, she was revealing her crazy side. Ah, good. This is very good. "I would think the incentive would depend on the person. Everyone has their price, I've found. It's just a question of finding out what it is." He's so glad nobody who knows who he is can hear him now...and rather glad he's keeping the identity of the Iron Man pilot firmly secret. For now. Well, Wildebeest did take off his headdress... leaving his temples exposed for attack. But he hates wearing the armor anyway, and considers it more just for show. While Ted doesn't do a serious amount of damage to Wilde with the impressive double-fisted blow to his temple, it does cause a bellow of pain and frustration... considering his hands are still caught, punched through the ring. Wilde's head sways and swoons a bit, and the handler likely notices that there's a potential risk that the kid could reveal he indeed is just a kid... by shifting out of wooziness and wanting to free his hands. In fact, Ted's close enough to hear the tell-tale sounds of child-like frustration. Roulette gives a silent nod to her minion when she sees what is happening in the ring and it is firmly relayed. No sooner is the O.K. relayed than the handler is out there to stop Wildcat from raising his double fists up again for another attack. "Withdraw! Wildcat wins!" The crowd goes wild, not all from joy. But it was an amazing fight, even better than the first one though much less bloody. This one was more intense and evenly matched than the last one. Roulette smirks a bit, "Well, I suppose it could have been worse. Serves me right for betting on non-tested material." She does not treat Wildebeest as human either. "Least this one has some potential, even if he is a moron." She sighs softly, wistfully. "Now if I could just get a powerful metahuman in here that knew what they were doing. Now that would be a sight to see!" Roulette smirks then, "You should be happy, you just made a pretty penny." Wildcat is stopped by the handler, and he quickly steps back, his breathing hard and fast; each breath causing him terrible pain. His costume is dirty from the dust flying from debris that Wildebeest called. But he forces himself to raise a taped hand to wave to the shadowed audience, a smirk on his face. "And the government said I should retire!" He is making a pretty bad joke at that too; though he might get a laugh or two out of the tough crowd before he heads back into the underground exit. He leaves Wildebeest to be taken care by his handler. To linger would appear strange, even if he is suddenly curious about the temper tantrum meta-human. Just how old is the kid? He fought like an absolute newbie, worse than that; he had none of the patience of maturity. Still, that could just mean he was dumb, but the cries and upsetting sounds, it was just strange. Tony Stark considers that. "I suppose the problem is that somebody who is both competent and powerful would likely think themselves above this." And yes, he did...but he doesn't plan on keeping that blood money. Not that he tells Roulette that. Wildcat is making a rather hasty departure...no doubt he'll claim *his* winnings on the way out. The Handler manages to finally get Wildebeest to open his fists, allowing him to pull his hands free from the holes in the ring. He shys away a bit from the handler, who certainly doesn't seem happy about the less than steller showing that he gave. He'll be a waste of money if he doesn't shape up soon. After a few unkind words from the Handler, Wilde gets to his feet and is trudging towards the corner ring post to pick up his headdress and such. Wildebeest is hurried along, as some of the crowd gets rowdy throwing things at him for losing them money. Of course Wildcat isn't beneath betting a little on himself, but he deals with the sub-level betting, not the above ground betting. That betting is a little rich for his blood, even if it is betting on his pride! Though he did agree to do this for a fee with Roulette, otherwise it would have looked suspicious to her. He is already grabbing bandages and lifting just does the bandaging for his ribs over his costume, not caring how it looks. He hurts like hell. The bruise will be pressed on by the bandages some too, which isn't going to help matters. His mood fouls. He loves a good fight, but this sort of fighting is sick. This makes him more easily accepted however, and he can ask questions without appearing so suspicious if he is seen as 'one of them'. Roulette smirks, "Perhaps, but you said yourself, everyone has their price. I just need to find it, no?" That is perhaps the most frightening thought yet tonight, more than her poisoning people and making them race for the antidote! "I wonder who I should pit those two against next...a few more fights and then perhaps a rematch." She grins in pleasure. "I'm excited already." The handler is certainly saying a few unkind things. "Worthless beast! Bad enough to loose, but you throw a temper tantrum like a two year old. You transform outside your cage, and I'll make you wish you were dead," the handler growls out. He has some sort of electric cord in one hand and pushes it against Wildebeest to give him a light and unpleasant shock when he doesn't move fast enough and causes the handler to be hit by a glass of wine. "I'm cut! Get inside you worthless hide!" The handler has been hisses his words venomously. Tony Stark hrms. "With a bit more experience, Wildebeest might be able to take him, but I don't see myself changing my bet any time soon." Maybe he can...he knows what to do with the money, but he has to convince Roulette he is, in essence, on her side. Roulette laughs at that, "I look forward to it then." She then leans toward Tony and does something interesting to his ear. "I hope to see you soon," she teases him before smoothly standing up. Without even motioning, her two mafia-like minions stand up and gather around her to escort her to a back exit. She slips away without a backwards glance, leaving only the suggestion behind. The crowd in the meantime goes from being annoyed at losing a lot of their money to being impressed at the fight. They argue and laugh with each other, complain and the few that did bet on Wildcat are ecstatic with their major wins. It was a good outing in either case, quite a number believe they got their money worth with the two fights, and almost as many want to see Wildebeest fight again soon. Most of those looking on won't even care about the hulking red-furred loser. Other than to complain about the money that he lost them. But Wilde's already upset from his failure in the ring, and then is getting berated at by the handler. When he actually gets a shock though, Wildebeest howls in pain and his back arches. Wilde snaps his head around, shooting daggers of hatred at his handler for a moment... before he turns and trudges back up the ramp and into the areas that the guests of the Meta-Brawl are forbidden to go. Category:Logs Category:Plot: Meta-Brawl for Life